King
by snowwinter486
Summary: After getting sent back in time, Ichigo decides to take over the world.


Based off the song: King of Purple by Gakupo  
>Warning: Serious Ichigo-love everywhere, gore, fighting, changed events, cursing, singing, ooc-ness, HichigoIchigo, screwed up plots  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the main plot, and the songs used.<br>Note: I screwed up a lot of things. Why? Because this is a fanfction, if you don't like it, leave and don't waste my time.  
>Also, lots of reference to the zanpatou ark, if you guys want to go watch it.<br>**Real****Summary:**In which Ichigo decides to take over the world.  
>Post Fullbring arc-thing.<br>▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"ICHIGO!"

"Ichi-nii...Please... I'm... I'm so... sorry," the sniffs of his little sisters, at the ripe age of 30, "If only I had... If only I-"

"Kurosaki!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, a male that died when he was 36, laid in a blood soaked hospital bed as he smiled weakly at the people around him. After he was in the third car accident, and this time was the last time he would be in one as well.

The car that smashed into the front of his, as he tried turning the car so that only he would have gotten the most damage.

And it worked.

His friends, almost everyone by his side.

Except maybe Urahara, his people, and the Vizards.

And a lot of the shinigami, he could feel their reitsu coming closer.

The blood gushing out of his wounds wouldn't stop as he stared at the people around him.

And then, whispering in a soft voice, getting everyone else to scoot closer, as he coughed out blood, he said it.

"I'm sorry."

Their expressions were priceless and the dying male laughed softly, only to breath out more blood.

And then, he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Am I... dead?" Ichigo vaguely wondered as he opened his eyes, "Man, so there is another place after Soul Soceity, I was wondering about that..." he muttered darkly under his breath as he tried to stand up.<p>

And he was fine. He was no longer bleeding or anything. He was perfectly fine, as though-

Wait why did those skyscrapers look so familiar...

"King!" turning over, he saw him.

The mirror image of himself, the male with the stark white skin and white hair, and the black of-the-eye surrounding the single yellow irises and tiny black pupils. His horns sticking out of his head as his hollow mask was on the top of his head, his long white hair flowing behind his back.

His looks that mirrored when Ichigo had snapped against Ulquiorra...

"Shi...Shiro?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Was it just Ichigo, or was his hollow's voice a lot more...

Kinder? Maybe... Warmer?

"Don't worry, you aren't dreaming," the male said, cocking a smirk at the male.

"Good," Ichigo sighed, as he relaxed slightly, looked around at the blue sky that was clearing up and the tall skyscrapers roaming around the small patches of grass, like an over-sized rain-forest that was supposed to be a park.

"Hm? You're in a good mood."

"Really?" Ichigo looked up at the sky, and then at Hichigo before breaking out into a grin that surprised the male, "I guess so," he said, and then sighed, "You'd think that after I moved on, I would've-" he stopped abruptly.

"Would've?"

"I..." he paused, trying to think of something, "I don't know..." the male said, before sitting down on the ground and looking up at the sky. An occasional cloud passing by.

The two of them were sitting in the shades of the trees, relaxing as they sat next to each other, Ichigo on his hands as he looked up at the sky, and Shiro was left to lean his back on the trunks of the trees.

His eyes never once leaving Ichigo's figure.

"So, what's going on?" the albino asked.

"We're trying to figure that out right now," a older male, with slightly shaggy black hair coming around his face, and a black fuzz surrounding his chin, connecting his side burns together.

"Zangetsu?" Shirosaki looked at him in confusion.

"Old man!" Ichigo blinked, his surprise showing as clear as the day around them.

"Hey, I'm here too," Tensa appeared next to them, looking rather irritated.

"Gah!" Ichigo was startled to his feet as he looked at both males, "You're..." he stopped dead.

"What's with ya, King? You've been tensed ever since you got here," Shiro replied.

"Well," Ichigo let a look of uncertain pass him, and then realized who he was talking to before saying, "Who are you?"

Everything stopped at that time.

"What?" the unison of all three voices came together.

"No-nonononono!" Ichigo yelled as he sat back down, his knees up and his elbows resting on them, as he cradled his head in his hands, "I mean... I know who you are but..."

"But?" Shiro asked. Zangetsu leaned in closer as Tensa was still recovering.

"I... don't know."

Once again, everything stopped.

"What don't you know?" Tensa asked.

* * *

><p>In the world of Ichigo's inner-self, it was at least a couple of months since he entered there. His shoulder length hair grew quickly and around his neck and rather shaggy, but he didn't really care.<p>

His caramel brown eyes looked at the clouds hazing above as Zangetu appeared next to him.

"Are you alright?"

Ichigo laid down, his hands behind his head as he looked at his weapon, "I don't know..."

"Again?"

"Yeah. I just can't remember things all of a sudden..." Ichigo groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach, his chin resting on his hands, "And what's worse is that I don't remember what it is, but it's something big."

Zangetsu fell silent once more as Tensa and Shirosaki rolled around next to them, arguing as they turned to the other two, causing Ichigo to roll over and sit up, staring at the scene.

"Shirosaki stole my watermelon!"

"Tensa tried to take my plushi!"

"You have a plushi?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded.

"Yep!" Shirosaki grinned, pridefully taking out a small Ichigo-doll.

A silence befell them all.

"Zangetsu... where the hell did you get that?" Ichigo growled out, obviously mentally scared for life.

"But, King!" Shirosaki yelled as he brought the doll close to him, before kissing its forehead, "I can do so many things to it that I could never do to you consensually."

"Ohmigod," Ichigo groaned as he fell back onto his back.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he sluggishly got up, and stared outside his window. Running his hand through his hair...<p>

That mysteriously grew down to his hips as they were completely black, gray bandages covering up his neck and part of his chin, he paused.

Why was he in mugetsu form?

_Where __am __I?_ He moved off of the futon and stared at his clothes. _Zangetsu?_

A white top and blue bottom.

_That __looks __awfully __familiar..._

He looked up and around his small room for one person, a tinier bathroom to the side and a wooden wardrobe by the door...

He got up and stretched all and every single muscle he could, as he washed his face and walked out the door.

"Gr..."

He almost flinched at the noises his stomach made, and hitting an odor that smelled like food, he followed it straight into a large room, and blinking once, rushed to the line of people as he grabbed his food.

* * *

><p>It was way later, as he sat in his seat near the middle of the room, a window seat, as he tried to ignore the stares and gapes from the other students.<p>

"Mugetsu!"

"Here!" he said, out of reflex. And then paused as he shrugged and looked back outside. What was going on?

There were holes punctured throughout his memories.

But he knew that he was Ichigo... but what was his last name?

And he knew that his bankai and zanpatou, as well as the fact that he's a fullbringer and a vizard, that almost everything about him had to be a complete secret.

He sort of knew why as well...

And right now, he was in...Kido class... wasn't it?  
><em><em>

_**You**__**'**__**re **__**not **__**even **__**paying **__**attention?**_

Straightening up at the voice, he allowed a small smile pass through his guard, _You__'__re__okay?_The surge of relief swept through him as he remembered his hollow and almost visualized him smirking at him.  
><em><em>

_**Worried **__**about **__**me, **__**King?**_

_Of __course._

A pause formed as Shiro blinked.  
><em><em>

_**Seriously?**_

_If __I__'__m __not __serious, __what __would __I __be?_  
><em><em>

_**...Sarcastic?**_

Ichigo scoffed.

"Excuse me?" he looked over and saw another male, one with terrified brown eyes staring at him.

"Nothing, name's Mugestsu," Ichigo said, if he's going to be stuck in Academy, he's going to befriend someone.

That someone nodded, a soft smile on his features, "I know, I heard some teachers scream your name," he said, as his brown hair shined brightly as he sat down next to him

"Are you going to introduce yourself or should I give you a name?" Ichigo smirked.  
><em><em>

_**HELL**__**YEAH!**_

He quickly dismissed the voice of Shirosaki.

"Oh, I'm Aizen, Aizen Sousuke," he said, almost confidently.

Ichigo grinned, "Nice to know that."

And he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had seen the male before...

* * *

><p>Classes, like all of the ones Ichigo remembered (which wasn't really a lot), was simple with some studying, and occasionally, Patience. Lots, and lots of Patience.<p>

Kido required time and practice. Ichigo had time, but no patience. But he did have will-power that got him, through everything.

Hoho, surprising enough, was natural for him, people were practically worshipping him.

Hakuda was good only because of Shirosaki and Zangetsu, and the new kid in his life... Sousuke? And also, he had some really good reflexes running in him.

Zanjutsu, although Ichigo was pissed that he couldn't use Zangetsu, and decided to protest completely, he ended up just fighting with his hands and legs...

And effectively cutting down everyone else.

He just didn't understand why everyone else was so weak.

Except that Aizen kid, he's getting better, but that doesn't mean that he isn't very strong.


End file.
